Our Life
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: "Aku ada hanya untuk dilupakan orang"   Demi menyelamatkan Rin, sebuah harga harus dibayar olehnya...


**OUR LIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(Prolog)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan kepunyaan saya**

Serpihan putih yang membeku turun. Langit berwarna gelap kelabu. Di atas tumpukan kristal-kristal putih, seorang anak laki-laki berlutut dan tertunduk dalam. Di hadapannya tertidur seorang anak perempuan.

Anak perempuan itu tampak tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Di sudut bibirnya terdapat sisa darah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, terdapat noda merah yang besar, yang mulai tertutup oleh turunnya salju.

Lama, anak laki-laki di sebelahnya terdiam. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia mematung seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Berlari minta pertolongan? Saat ini mereka tengah tersesat dan tak tahu kemana jalan pulang!

"Rin…" Anak laki-laki itu mencoba memanggil. Berharap anak perempuan itu akan bangun dan menjawabnya. Namun hening, tak ada suara selain suara angin. Anak laki-laki itu mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Seharusnya mereka tidak pergi. Seharusnya mereka tetap bersama dengan teman-teman mereka dan mengikuti perintah guru mereka untuk tidak berpergian di tengah ancaman badai. Seharusnya ia tahu, penyakit Rin, adik kembarnya itu bisa kumat kapan saja. Dan seharusnya ia mengingatkan adiknya untuk selalu membawa obarnya. Seharusnya…seharusnya…

Setetes air mata mengalir di wajah anak laki-laki itu. Kini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya lagi.

"Rin…Rin…" Anak laki-laki itu kembali memanggil. Sesekali digoncangkannya tubuh adik kembarnya yang tengah terbaring itu. Sesekali pula ia menengok sekitarnya.

"Seseorang, tolonglah kami…" seru anak itu dalam hatinya. Badannya sedikit gemetar menyadari tubuh adik kembarnya itu mulai dingin dan wajahnya semakin pucat

"Siapapun juga…tolong kami!" Anak laki-laki itu memejamkan mata. "Siapa saja, tolonglah Rin… Kalau terus begini… ia… ia akan meninggal!"

Aneh. Seolah langit mendengar seruan hatinya itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bisikan. "Kau ingin menolongnya?"

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun anak laki-laki itu menjawab "Ya."

"Tapi aku akan meminta sesuatu sebagai bayarannya," sahut suara itu kemudian.

"Akan kuberikan! Akan kuberikan apapun asal Rin bisa selamat!" seru anak itu.

"Kau siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus kau terima?" tanya suara itu.

"Bahkan nyawaku pun akan kuberikan, jika memnag itu bisa menyelamatkan Rin!" jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminta nyawamu," kata suara misterius itu. "Tapi aku akan meminta eksistensimu di dunia ini."

Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu saja pertolongan datang dengan cepat. Anak laki-laki itu tak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia ingat, teman-temannya dan gurunya ada di dekat Rin dan dirinya. Mereka memanggil-manggil nama Rin.

"Syukurlah…" bisik anak laki-laki itu dalam hati.

…

Matahari bersinar cerah. Suara bel di sekolah telah berbunyi. Satu persatu anak-anak mulai meninggalkan kelas.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning pendek dengan pita putih di kepalanya tengah membereskan buku. Dengan senyum lebar ia berbicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki di depannya. Sosoknya mirip dengannya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning yang diikat rapi itu juga tersenyum ceria.

"Hei, tahu tidak…Tadi Bu Meiko lucu sekali!" kata anak yang perempuan. "Tadi teman sekelasku mengerjainya. Ada yang menaruh ular mainan di meja guru, ada yang menaruh permen karet di kursi. Bayangkan wajah Bu Meiko waktu mengetahuinya!"

Anak yang laki-laki tertawa. "Wah, pasti Bu Meiko lari keluar kelas sambil berteriak-teriak! Teman-temanmu usil sih!" sahutnya.

"Tak seperti di kelasmu yang tidak seru!" kata anak yang perempuan.

"Ahaha…mereka serius belajar semua!" kata anak yang laki-laki.

"Riiiinnnn!" Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berambut kehijauan berlari mendekati mereka. "Rin, pulang bareng yuk! Kita ke toko es krim yang tadi pagi kuceritakan," katanya pada anak yang perempuan.

"Eh, sekarang? Miku ini… tadi kukira perginya kapan-kapan.." keluh anak perempuan yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Habis aku tak sabar sih! Aku ingin ke sana. Kelihatannya es krimnya enak-enak! Ayo Rin, temani aku ya!" kata anak berambut hijau bernama Miku itu.

Rin menghela napas sebentar. Temannya yang satu itu memang sedikit tak sabaran. "Iya deh…" sahutnya pada akhirnya. "Tapi ajak Len juga ya!" sahut Rin sambil menoleh pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Namun raut wajah Miku berubah. Ia tampak kebingungan. "L…Len?" tanyanya. "Len itu siapa? Ehm…jangan-jangan…pacarmu ya?"

Rin tersentak, lalu tertunduk sesaat. Tapi dengan segera ia mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Bukan siapa-siapa! Ayolah, kita pergi sekarang!" sahutnya.

"Oke! Ayo kita berburu es kriiiimmmm!" seru Miku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh, tunggu Miku!" seru Rin. Ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri diam sejak tadi.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Rin mencoba tersenyum. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tahu…semua yang telah terjadi tak bisa diubah. Ia tahu, inilah konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima.

Setelah Rin berlalu, anak laki-laki itu meraih tasnya. Ia pun melangkah keluar kelas. Namun…

Bruuukkkk…

Anak itu terjatuh. Seseorang menabraknya.

"Oh…oh maaf!" Si penabrak, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit melamun, Kaito.." Anak laki-laki itu pun sadar yang menabraknya adalah Kaito, teman sekelasnya.

"Hm..pasti Kaito buru-buru ingin ke ruang klub sepakbola," pikirnya. Ia hapal dengan sifat temannya itu. Kalau sudah bel pulang sekolah, ia akan buru-buru ke ruang klub untuk latihan.

"Eh, apa kita sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

Anak laki-laki tadi tersenyum. Ia tahu, reaksi yang akan diterimanya akan seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapinya.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengetahuimu. Kamu kan terkenal di klub sepak bola," kata anak itu kemudian.

"Oh begitu ya…" kata Kaito.

Len masih memasang senyum ceria di wajahnya. Lihat… bahkan teman sekelasnya sendiri tak mengenalinya…

"Ng..maaf ya, aku buru-buru nih!" sahut Kaito kemudian.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Kaito pun hendak berlalu. Tapi sebelumnya ia berseru. 'Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku Len! Len Kagamine!" seru anak laki-laki tadi.

"Len ya? Semoga kita bertemu lagi!" kata Kaito.

Len mengangguk dan Kaito pun berlalu dengan cepat. "Tak mungkin… kau tak akan mungkin mengingatnya," katanya dalam hati.

"Karena dengan cepat kau pasti akan melupakanku…. Aku ada…hanya untuk dilupakan orang."

Tak lama kemudian Len keluar dari sekolah dan berjalan pelan. Dilewatinya Gumi dan Luka, dua orang yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya. Tapi mereka tak memberi respon sedikitpun padanya.

"Aku sudah biasa begini.." kata Len dalam hati.

Sebulan yang lalu, seluruh anak kelas dua di SMA itu pergi berlibur ke gunung. Len ikut dalam liburan itu. Dan Rin yang beda kelas dengannya juga ikut. Saat itu tengah musim dingin. Mereka bisa bermain ski di sana. Tapi liburan itu mengubah hidupnya. Keduanya nekat pergi saat salju menebal. Mereka tersesat dan mendadak penyakit yang diderita Rin kumat. Demi menyelamatkan Rin, Len menukar harapannya dengan eksistensinya di dunia ini. Kini Len menjadi sosok yang tak akan bisa diingat lagi oleh siapapun.

Semua orang? Ya, kecuali Rin, sang adik kembar.

Semua orang melupakan Len. Semua orang akan menganggapnya tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Memang bukan berarti Len tak bisa dilihat orang. Len bisa dilihat, disentuh dan diajak berbicara oleh semua orang. Namun tak ada yang akan mengingatnya. Bahkan terkadang Len seolah tak tampak di depan mereka. Segera setelah berkenalan ataupun hanya sekedar bertemu dengannya, dengan cepat ingatan tentangnya akan terhapus. Itu yang terjadi pada Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Luka dan semua orang di sekitarnya,.

"Hh…" Len menghela nafas. Tadi di kelas tak seorang pun yang memperhatikannya. Jangankan mengobrol, melihatnya saja seolah tidak. Kelas tetap berjalan, bangku kosong tetap tersedia. Namun tak seorang pun mendekatinya atau bicara padanya. Seolah-olah Len tak ada di sana.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan memang Len mulai terbiasa dengan situasi begini. Tapi bukan berarti ia juga bisa tak peduli begitu saja, kan?

Namun…

"Aku sudah berjanji tak akan peduli lagi," kata Len dalam hati. "Dan aku harus menjalani semua ini… demi Rin. Jadi tak apa-apa….. Tak apa-apa jika harus seperti ini."

…

Langit telah gelap. Bulan dan bintang mulai menampakkan diri di langit yang cerah. Len tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan bosan.

"Tahu begini, tadi seharusnya aku ikut saja dengan Rin dan Miku," keluhnya.

Ya…walau tak dianggap, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka daripada terdiam dan melamun begini.

Tak dianggap…. Pikiran itu mengganggu Len lagi. Sejujurnya ia membenci situasi ini. Tapi mengingat kesalahannya sebulan yang lalu…ia harus menerimanya.

"Aku pulaaaanggg!" Seruan Rin membuyarkan lamunannya.

Mendengar itu, Len bangun dengan bersemangat dan siap menanti adik kembar yang disayanginya itu.

"Okaeri." Lalu terdengar suara sang ibu yang menyambut kedatangan Rin.

Lagi-lagi Len menghela nafas. Ucapan itu sudah lama tak didengar olehnya ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Berapa kali pun ia meneriakkan kepulangannya, ibu ataupun ayahnya tak akan menyambutnya. Mereka pun telah melupakannya.

"Cepat ganti baju ya! Setelah itu kita makan bersama," kata ibunya lagi.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki . Rin pun memasuki kamar Len.

"Okaeri, Rin!" sahut Len. Ia cepat-cepat memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Len berusaha tetap tegar di hadapan Rin.

"Maaf Len. Tadi aku dan Miku asyik berjalan-jalan," kata Rin dengan ceria. Sambil mengobrol, dengan cepat Rin mengganti bajunya di depan Len. Ia memang tak pernah merasa canggung di depan Len.

"Hehehe… kemana saja?" tanya Len.

"Hm…setelah makan es krim, kami tadi mampir ke mall. Jadi keasyikan melihat-lihat deh!" kata Rin. "Oh ya, aku jadi lapar. Tadi kami jalan terus sih! Len juga makan bersama, yuk!"

"Eh…aku…" Len hendak menolak. Ia tak ingin makan bersama. Baginya, berat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia sudah dilupakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Tapi Rin memaksanya. "Ayo, Len! Kita makan bersama!" desaknya.

Len pun terpaksa mengangguk. Mereka segera ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan telah tersedia empat kursi dan empat peralatan makan. Makanan pun telah siap di tengah-tengah meja. Sang ayah duduk di satu kursi. Sang ibu memindahkan beberapa piring lauk dari dapur. Keduanya tersenyum, hanya menatap Rin.

"Ayo, kita makan bersama, Rin!" kata sang Ibu.

Dan mereka makan bersama. Len juga ada di sana, ikut makan bersama mereka. Namun tak sekalipun orang tuanya bicara padanya. Keberadaannya tak dianggap di sana. Bahkan walaupun makanan masih disediakan untuknya, dirinya seolah tak ada lagi dalam hati mereka.

Sakit… Mau tak mau Len juga merasa sakit. Tapi melihat Rin yang ceria dan bahagia, Len berusaha tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya

"Walaupun begini…asal Rin bahagia… Dan asal ia masih bisa mengingatku…" kata Len dalam hati. "….Aku juga akan bahagia…"

Malam pun berlalu, segala sesuatunya berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka tak menyadari takdir yang menunggu mereka di ujung sana…

**To be continued**


End file.
